Botanical Wishes
by B Yond Time89
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric must return to Resembool for repairs.Things get worse when a new Alchemist is ordered, by a strange man, to follow the brothers. Please Review!
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in these current chapters. However, if that changes, which it will, I will most certainly inform the reader!

* * *

_**

The room was awkwardly silent; it had been ever since the brothers got back from their train ride to Central.

Edward, the eldest of the two, lay uncomfortably on a small bed situated under one of the windows in the room, which happen to overlook the train station. He gazed at the ceiling above him, lost in thought. Though, his expression was a mixture of distress and confusion.

"Why can't we, Brother? We almost did it once before." Echoed a robotic, young,voice; from within a large suit of armor. It was Alphose Elric, who had propped himself inthe corner, adjacent from Edward.

Edward gave a heavy sigh as he brought his weary body to the edge of the bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He stared at his younger brother who had also seemed to be, some what, preoccupied with something else as well.

"It's equivalent exchange Al; you should know that by now."

"But... maybe if we just look more into it this time… we might…"

"Damn it Al! It doesn't matter how much research we do, we'll just end up failing again. There are reasons the military labeled it forbidden alchemy. We shouldn't have done it then and we're not going to do it now. Plus, I can't; I won't risk losing you again."

The room grew quiet once more, until the only thing that could be heard was the faint rattling of the train against the tracks.

"Besides," Edward broke in, rather suddenly. "We don't have anything that could possibly compensate for her body; let alone _her_ spirit." Edward pointed out as he closed his eyes lowering himself back onto the bed.

Alphonse agreed, as he pulled his knees into his steel plated chest.

The image of a young, sixteen year-old, girl flashed through his mind. She appeared to be in a large and beautiful garden. In the distance Alphonse could see the young lady watering, a few rosebushes. Stopping every so often to take in the sweet aromas they gave off.

"I couldn't smell," Alphonse thought to himself, "but I could always tell whether something had a beautiful scent by the faces she made."

The young girl continued for a few moments more, then stopped and looked up at Edward; who was standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother. She gave off a warming smile when she waved. The girl began to walk towards him with the watering can gripped gently between her fingers. She came to a stop in front of him as her voice softly began to call out, "Ed… Ed…"

"Ed… hey, Ed? Are you up yet?" Alphonse bellowed as he shook his brother's shoulder.

Edward abruptly wokeat this sudden gesture, the sunlight that shone off Alphonse put a glare in his vision as it was coming into focus.

"Brother, you were out like a light." Al chimed, joyously. "I guess you had a good nights' sleep."

"Yeah," Ed replied, a bit disoriented while he forced himself to a sitting position. "We should get going now."

"Alright."

Edward yawned and stretched as he got to his feet. His footsteps were a bit unsteady and the sound of his automailed leg scratched against the hard wood floor as he wearilywalked.

"Mustang wants us back at Central now, and no side tracks." Edward sighed referring to the conversation he had with Colonel Mustang over the phone the afternoon before the two brothers had boarded the train.

"You know Brother; you shouldn't make fun of the higher ranking officers." Alphose discouraged; referring to the low and stern voice Edward had imitated.

"Ah, Mustang's a pretty mellow guy; most of the time." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Edward snapped his small, brown, suitcase closed and headed for the door. Alphonse Elric left the room last, glancing around, recalling their conversation the night before.

"Hey, you comin', Al?"

Alphonse softly nodded closing the door behind him. Together, the two left the small inn and began to walk toward Central City's military headquarters where Colonel Mustang and _-1-_Brigadier General Hughes would be waiting. Edward knew that the moment he arrived he would be in for a severe scolding from the Colonel, so he wasn't in too much of a hurry to get to headquarters.

* * *

-1- _After Hughes' run in with Envy, he was hospitalized for several months. He was released just two weeks ago and is back at home with his lovely wife and beautiful daughter Elycia. Hughes still needs the assistance of crutches and aside from a few cuts and bruises he is doing just fine.XD __He was promoted two ranks for being injured on duty.

* * *

_


	2. A Warming Welcome

**Chapter 1: A Warming Welcome**

"Edward!" The voice of a young girl echoed furiously from the far end of the Rockbell home.

"I guess Winry saw Ed's arm." Alphonse replied to the frantic arguing that quickly followed the brother's entrance. "I don't know why Brother insisted he would be able to hide if from her."

* * *

"It's not my fault. If you're gonna blame someone, why don't you blame Mustang!" 

"Why would I, he wasn't the one wearing the automail I slaved over!" Winry pointed out shaking a large wrench in the adolescent's face.

"Yeah, but he's the one who set my arm on fire with his goddamn Flame Alchemy!"

They both grew quiet as Winry threw a look of bitter anger in his direction. Ignoring her stares, Edward crossed his arms and took a seat on the sofa behind him, leaving Winry in the middle of the room; the wrench now clutched even more tightly in her hand.

Edward could see the animosity that flowed through her face as she walked towards him. He quickly jumped over the back end of the couch when she began to slowly raise the hand the wrench was gripped in. He readied himself with his left arm ready to fight back while his right automailed arm laid daggling, lifeless and charred, at his side.

Winry continued to draw nearer until she had backed him into a corner. The fear on Edward's face was subtle, then more pronounced when he realized he had no where to go. She reached out, causing Ed's body to twitch as she grabbed his limp arm and began to unloosen the bolts that attached his it to his shoulder. He gave a sigh of relief as she escorted him back on the couch to trifle with his arm a bit easier.

"Brother, are you alright?" Alphonse bursted in unexpectedly, "it was so quiet, I thought maybe… oh… never mind." He tried to push aside his accusation when he noticed all was calm, for now.

"Thought what, Al?" Winry asked, not taking her eyes off her work. Her voice seemed to be back to the kind and angelic tone it normally carried.

"Uh…"

"He thought maybe you might've killed the boy and we didn't want to have to go hunting for the body so we thought we'd come and see what was going on." The voice of an elder woman smirked as she pushed her way through Alphonse and into the room.

Despite her age, Pinako was a very lively woman. Her silver hair was always pulled back in a tight ponytail and she wore small, round, eyeglasses on the brim of her nose. Pinako was the only family young Winry had left so she was strict when she had to be and light-hearted when the time was right.

"Hey, don't go giving her any ideas, Pinako." Ed gave an uneasy smile at the woman's playful remark.

"No, no! I wasn't thinking that at all Ed!" Alphose responded, defensively.

Some time had passed before Winry had finally gotten Edward's arm out of its socket. She laid it down on the nearby work table and began to rummage through a few boxes of spare parts for the assembly of a new metal limb.

"So tell me, Ed… what did you do to get Colonel Mustang so angry?" Winry stopped for a moment and turned to Edward, who was trying to avoid looking her in the eye.

"Uh, nothing in particular, we just got into a tiny little argument and he exploded on me… _literally_."

"Oh, come on Ed that's not the whole story." Alphonse shook his head in dispute. "I was there."

Edward began to wave his arm and shake his head at his younger brother anxiously, but it seemed as though Alphonse hadn't noticed.

"It was just after he told you that your recklessness in using your alchemy was what brought down nearly the whole south wing of Central Command's library, when you pursued another alchemist in a green over overcoat. Then," Alphonse continued, "didn't you tell him that his alchemy was lame and it didn't belong in the military." Alphonse innocently reminded him.

"_Okay_… _Al_, we don't need a play-by-play, _thanks_!"

"Geez, Ed," Winry gave a disappointed sigh, "you're eight-teen years old and you're still as irresponsible as ever."

Edward gave faint smile as she brought over a measuring tape and began to size up and compare his fleshly arm to his former mechanical arm. Ed noticed something wet drop onto the surface of his left arm; tears were coming from the youthful, blue-eyed girl.

"Winry!"

"Each time you leave you only return to get a tune up or repairs." Winry's voice was but a solemn whisper now, "And I worry about you, Ed; about both of you. _You_ don't even have the decency to tell me anything, don't you trust me?" Her tone became an urgent plea, "it's not fair to grandma and me."

"She's right, Edward. You boys leave without so much as a goodbye, only to come back beaten and bruised. Makes me wonder if you made the right choice; in becoming a State Alchemist, that is."

"Brother, would it be alright if we just stay for a few days?" Alphonse asked his brother hopefully, as though a child would ask his mother for something.

Edward paused for a moment and gazed around the room at the people he had known throughout his life, the people whom he had grown up with and the blonde-haired girl who stare at him with glossy eyes.

"Alright, but we can only stay for a little while."

"You'll have to, anyway," Pinako smiled taking the pipe from her lips and placing it in the pocket of her apron. "We have to build you a brand new arm."

"I'll go get started on your arm, Ed." Winry responded wearily as she brought herself to her feet and made her way to the work desk.

She felt something gently grip her wrist, when she turned she saw the smiling face of Edward Elric. His hand was soft and warm and as he held her wrist a feeling of peace overcame her and she felt more relieved then she had in the long days and nights she worried about him.

"Naw, that can wait for now."

She returned his smile as he released her wrist.

"Hey, Pinako, d'ya think you could fix us up something _good_ for dinner. I haven't had real food in a while!" Ed grinned stroking his growling stomach.

"Alright, but will you three mind picking up a few things, for me while you're out." She began to rummage through every pocket on her apron until she came up with a small list of handwritten items.

"No problem, Aunt Pinako." Alphonse answered, nodding and taking the list from her.


	3. A New Face in Town

**Chapter 2: A New Face in Town**

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in these chapters, aside from Kara._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Sheesh, we've been here two days and already she's got us running errands." Edward moaned with a heavy sigh.

"Okay Al, so what's first on grandma's list?"

"Um… motor oil, a few nuts and screws then just food." Alphonse replied sweetly, as he examined the small sheet of paper he displayed in his steel plated hands.

"Let's hurry and get the mechanical stuff so we can get to the food. I'm starving!" Edward complained as he tried to fight off his growling stomach.

They continued down the wide gravelled pathway the lead into town. Resembool was a quiet country side town full of small shops and friendly people. Most of whom, Edward and Alphonse remembered quite well, despite their long, extended, absences.Occasionally for several months on end.

"Hmm…" Winry looked around the small marketplace when the threesome entered it's boundaries. "I think this store has all the parts grandma needs; come on!" She smiled reaching for Ed's hand and pushing him through the door.

"Winry why are you in such a hurry? We _have_ _all day_." Ed stated, trying to regain his balance when she released him.

"Oh, hi ya, Winry!" A young man from behind the counter smiled; perking up as she entered his shop. "Here for your grandmother's usual purchases?"

She nods while she walks up to the counter and hands over the list of supplies Pinako had given her, then watches the adolescent step behind a wooden door, reading the list, and disappearing. The three left to wait could faintly here the sounds of packing and boxing bounce of the walls behind them.

"Oh, I get it!" Edward grinned at the, now, confused blonde girl. "You have a crush on him, don'tcha?"

"I _do not_!" Winry yelled back at him, as her face took on a shade of bright red.

"Okay, okay. You don't; gees."

"Here you are." The male returned, handing over a cardboard box. "That should be everything on your list." He casually handed the strip of paper to her, making her blush once more.

"Thanks Kyle." Winry gave him a warming smile as she took the box from him.

"Do so…" Edward muttered, almost in her ear when she turned around.

"Brother, stop that."

"Thanks Ed… for volunteering to carry this stuff."

"I wha…" Before he could oppose she forced the box into his chest nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"ByeKyle, and thanks."

"No problem Winry."

The three left the store and headed further down the street passing several different shops and small restaurants. Al's sweet voice began to read off each item in order, down the list.

They had gathered the last of the items when a soft voice rang out through the small crowd.

"Winry!"

She turned and gazed about the market for a moment then finally gave a huge grin, pushing the groceries she had been carrying into Al's arms and ran towards the voice.

"Brother... what just happened?" Alphonse questioned, as he fumbled with the extra bags forced upon him.

"Ya, got me."

The brothers stared awkwardly and confused at each other waiting for her return.

"I'll bet she ditched us so she wouldn't have to carry any of this stuff." Edward growled at the mere thought.

"No, Winry wouldn't do that… would she?"

"Hell yeah, she'd do it in a heartbeat."

Young Alphonse gave a heavy sigh as the two began to head towards the Rockbell's home. A few minutes later Winry was seen coming towards them, holding the wrist of another young girl, though her face was not fully recognizable yet.

"Al… Ed, wait." Winry called out.

Alphonse came to a stop and turned erasing all his doubts the Winry had '_ditched_' them. "Brother, wait."

The two girls came to a stop in front of Alphonse. Edward, having been too stubborn to stop the first time was told once more by Winry.

"Ed, I want you to meet Kara." Winry smiled leaning over his shoulder from a distance to get his attention.

"Who's Kira?" Edward did an about-face as best he could with the box full of auto parts in the only useable arm he had. His stare was transfixed on the young lady standing before him. Her emerald green eyes shone brilliantly in the sunlight and brunnet hair neatly tied back into a strange, bowtie, shaped bun. She wore kaki cargo shorts and a light blue tank top.

"It's _-1-_Kara, and it's a pleasure to meet you Edward Elric. Winry has told me _so _much about you." Her voice was soft and sweet as she extended her hand to him. Winry quickly took the box from him and he returned hergreeting.

"She just moved here not too long ago."

"Right…" Edward shook her hand in an almost slow motioned gesture.

"And this big hunk of metal is Alphonse, Ed's younger brother." Winry explained, pulling Kara's body towards Al.

"Alphonse? That's a lovely name," she smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Thanks; likewise." Al's voice squeaked.

There was a long pause as Kara examined the two brothers. Her eyes gazedup anddownthe two,from Edwards long golden hair and eyes to Al's glistening metal armor. A few moments later she spoke with a warming voice.

"Younger brother… but… he's so short." She grinned makingthemeasurement with her hand and comparing himto herself. She giggled before he had a chance to response. Prior to Kara meeting the Elric's, Winry had told her how paranoid Edward is about his height.

"I'M NOT A MIGET! YOU LOOK LIKE FREAKIN' SASQUACH! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S TALLER!" Edward shouted out rather suddenly, referring to sad fact that Kara was abouttwo-inchestaller them him.His outburstcaused an intense silence among the people in themarketplace.

"Brother… that's not nice." Alphonse discouraged.

"Um… Ed, let's not make a scene, alright." Winry said while trying to coax his temper. She gave a sigh and grabbed Edward by the hood of his red overcoat as she began pulling him out of town. "Come one Al. Kara… if you want you can come too." Kara nodded at her offer and followed the group out of town; keeping away from Edward who, despite being choked by his jacket, constantly gave her dirty looks for sometime.

"Here Al, let me help you with those." Kara smiled, taking a few bags from Al's arms.

"Thanks."

"Is he always like that?" She smiled.

"Only when he's called short."

"Hey, I heard that, Alphonse!"

* * *

-1-_ I have made her namesound justlike (Car-a).  
_How am I doing? _

* * *

_


	4. She's a Strong Girl

**Chapter 3: She's a Strong Girl **

When the four returned to Winry's house the delicious aromas of Pinako's home cooking brushed against their noses. Naturally, Edward was the first at the table. However, Pinako would not let him savor any of the dishes until everyone was at the table, which would account for his moaning.

"Argh!" Ed cried out, dropping his head onto the table. "What the hell are they doing?"

A few seconds later he could hear the fierce sounds of hoarse coughing emanating from a bedroom up stairs. He listened for a moment then watched as Pinako quickly put down a bowl of rice pudding and rushed up the staircase. Confused, Edward followed after her.

"Grandma, Kara having an attack!" Winry cried as she met the two in the narrow hallway and then quickly ran in the opposite direction, towards the bathroom.

They entered Winry's room to find Kara cradled in Al's arms, sweating profusely.

Al's voice became very pitchy, "I don't know what happened…"

"She'll be fine," said Pinako, calmly. She took Kara from him just as Winry came back with a small, plastic, inhaler.

Edward watched, as calmly as Pinako, from the doorway. Then she placed it to Kara's lips and pressed firmly on the button. Slowly, Kara's breathing became normal.

"She just had a little too much excitement today, that's all." Pinako smiled, stroking the young brunette's hair out of her face while she gently wiped the sweat from Kara's forehead.

"What was wrong?" Al questioned after placing Kara in Winry's bed.

"She just has asthma, is all. She's a sweet girl and tries so hard to hide it; but every now and then it catches up to her." Looking back, she softly closed the door. "Let's just let her rest."

The worried group made their way down the staircase, taking a seat at the table as Pinako began to disperse a small portion of everything to them, except young Alphonse.

"I think we should wait until she wakes up." Alphonse suggested just as Ed reaches for a dinner roll.

"Nonsense," Pinako broke in. "She wouldn't want you to wait on her account."

"Well…" Edward licked his lips, picking up his chopsticks, "works just fine for me!"

"Brother…" Alphonse stopped him once more. "That sounded really mean."

Edward paused; going back over his previous statement, he gave a heavy sigh. "You know I didn't mean it like that Al."

"You know… I've seen that happen before but each time feels like the first." Winry broke in as she took a sip of iced tea.

"Mmm… but that's… just natural…" Edward mumbled, barely audible through the mouthful of food he had crammed in his mouth.

"That was awesome Grandma; we should have Ed and Al here more often." Winry smiled while she assisted Alphonse in clearing the table.

"Hey, everyone," Kara's faint voice entered the room. She seemed a bit apprehensive.

"Well, good morning." Alphonse chimed as soon as she came into view.

"Good morning! Don't you mean good evening." Winry giggled.

"Kara, would you like something to eat? We still have quite a few leftovers."

"That sounds nice. You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back."

Kara walked into the kitchen to join the others, who had just finished the last of the cleaning from dinner. She gave a small yawn as she pulled herself up on the counter Edward had just wiped with a dish rag.

"How the hell are you still tired? You slept for two hours." He grinned wholeheartedly.

"Ed!" Winry growled throwing an empty egg carton at him.

Kara giggled, "It's alright Winry; Edward's probably exhausted because it's passed his bedtime." This time both girls laughed.

"Ahahaha…" Ed snapped sarcastically. "Get you ass off my clean counters." When she teasingly refused, he picked her up and she gave another giggle as he placed her firmly on the floor.

Their eyes met and Edward paused, gazing deeply into her emerald, green, eyes and she began to blush.

"Ooo… Kara, we should show Ed and Al our garden tomorrow." Winry suggested.

"That's a great idea Winry. You'll love our botanical garden!"

Winry's comment woke Edward from his trance. "No thanks," he interrupted pulling a chair out, taking a seat then placed his chin on the backrest. "I don't _do_ flowers, sorry."

"There not _just _flowers," she bent down to his level and offered him a sweet, warming, smile. "Please Edward."

"Yeah, Brother, it would be fun."

Admitting defeat Edward agreed and Kara gave him a quick hug as she jumped to her feet in excitement. Kara and Winry quickly left the room in high spirits; Edward could hear Winry whisper a comment to Kara, who giggled at it as the marched up the stairs.

"I heard that!" He yelled over his shoulder, clearly lying to himself. "I wish Winry would finish my arm so I, _at least,_ have two. I feel… incomplete."

"Well, you kinda are. Maybe she hasn't, yet, because she knows as soon as you get it we'll be leaving." Alphonse remarked following his golden haired, older, brother out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"The sooner I get my arm back the better."

"Edward, take this up to Kara for me, will you?" Pinako caught him at the base of the steps and handed him a glass plate with, what looked like, the remains on their dinner.

"Yeah… sure thing."

"She looks forward to your visits you know. She just wants you boy to stay as long as you can, is all."

"…Yeah. Well, g' night, Aunt Pinako." Alphonse bowed, then continued up the staircase.

"Good night boys."


End file.
